The World Crumbling Around Us
by Rekboi
Summary: Harry wakes up alone. The world isn't the same and after the things he's seen neither is he. When he meets a brood of redheads, who are fiercely protective of their own he finds family, love, and heartache. A certain redhead has his eyes set on him, but in this broken world, will they survive? AUZombieApocolypse - B/B - NoMagic
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**A/N:** I'd like to take a moment to thank you for stopping by on what is my first submission to the Harry Potter Fanfiction. I've read so many amazing stories here, and I've wanted to take a crack at it for a while. I hope this story lives up to the vision I have for it. I've been writing it like crazy, and I can't wait to get into the deeper parts. It's a long piece of Romance that I've always been interested in, especially for a Zombie Apocolypse type of thing. Once again, thanks! I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure as heck enjoy reading/writing about it!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Alone**

Harry stretched his limbs on the small cot and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. Slowly, he rose from the warm blankets threatening to pull him back in and blinked bleary eyes at the broken clock on the wall. It was twelve pm, but that couldn't be right.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley would never let him sleep in, not in the whole fourteen years he lived under their roof. In fact, it was rare to get any sleep at all when they had him doing nearly everything around the house that he was capable of doing. He sighed and decided that if this was some sort of new punishment from them, there was no getting around it now.

Harry took his time in getting ready, pulling on a pair of faded black jeans that were nearly too short for him and a plain green t-shirt. He shook the sleep out of his hair and peeked out of his room.

The TV wasn't on downstairs, which meant that Dudley wasn't here. The smell of coffee brewing was in the air, but it was pungent like it had been on for too long. No-one but Harry was home. His heart, which had been pounding since he woke up, had slowed down considerably at this. Maybe they hadn't realized he was sleeping in because they weren't home?

The only question needing to be answered was where they were. As far as Harry knew, the Dursleys didn't go shopping but for late afternoon on the weekends. Both the kitchen and living room were empty.

'Maybe they decided to go out early?' Harry thought to himself.

He shrugged off the strange feeling he had and began to work on his morning chores. The coffee pot was hot as he turned it off and dumped it down the sink. There wasn't much to do around the house. Harry had just finished cleaning it seven hours before his slumber, and it looked as if no one had touched anything aside from a few overturned objects in random places.

He was glad there wasn't any school today, especially since the extra sleep he got was needed. His shoulders didn't feel as stiff, and he'd finally felt rested. Something was niggling at the back of his mind that had him wondering, however, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

It was two pm by the time Harry had the place as spotless as he could get it. The Dursleys were still gone, in fact, it seemed like the whole neighborhood was in a strange standstill. Usually, he could see a nose or two through the blinds of a few houses by now. Any glance he'd taken out the window revealed a ghost town.

He flipped on the television and sat on the couch, Dudley's favorite couch to be specific. It was plush and comfy, it's soft velvet-like material easy to slip lower in. He had never been this relaxed before, and he was going to soak it up as much as possible.

The channels didn't show much, it was still early in the afternoon. Harry nearly gave up looking when the news screen flashed at him with bright, bold letters.

"Government in a scramble as infection rates climb through the roof at alarming speeds. Everyone in the current vicinity of quarantined zones is urged to stay put and wait for further instruction."

Harry raised his brows. "Infection? What infection?"

"Uninfected individuals should stay indoors and take precautions to prevent infected from coming in. Behaviors have shown to be intense aggression, going so far as to attack until subdued. They've been linked to heavy drug-like symptoms, with the ability to withstand extreme amounts of pain without faltering."

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered as he saw various camera angles of bloody bodies lining the streets of downtown. Several of them were still moving as if they were alive through the copious amounts of entrails expelled from their bodies.

He turned off the TV quickly, his heart beating a million miles a second again, though this time in pure fear. Was the newscast real? Was it a possible promotion for a show of some sort? The shots on Surrey were too familiar to put that doubt in his mind, however.

He took a glance out the window, much more mindful this time, but it was still quiet. Maybe the infection hadn't gotten this far yet? The confusion he had was palpable, sweat forming on his brow near the scar Dudley always made fun of him for. Had they left without him?

Suddenly, the night before came back full force. The loud thumps and panicked whispers outside his door had woken him once or twice, but his groggy mind hadn't registered why it was there. A sobbing pushed through the forefront of his mind as the voices of Petunia and Vernon drifted underneath the crack.

"He's not right in the head! He's one of them Petunia, we need to leave!" Vernon's voice was shaky, barely recognizable.

"B-but, our Diddykins," Petunia's shrill whisper broke into more sobs, and Harry remembered shifting to get away from it, deciding he didn't care of hearing more about Dudley and his stupid perfect everything.

The thumps disappeared, and he slipped back into sleep. Harry jumped at the soft sound of the thumping coming back, his heart stopping cold. His eyes raised to the ceiling, where the noise crescendoed. He didn't want to do it, but his mind lacked better judgment at the moment, a morbid curiosity peaking.

There was a low groan as if someone were in pain. The stairs creaked as he trekked closer to the unsettling sounds. The bang on his cousin's door made him jump, nearly sending him back down the flight of stairs. Something told him not to open the door, a distinct voice in his head screaming to RUN.

"Dudley?"

The name was met with a thrashing against the door. Harry held his breath, waiting for the door to break underneath his cousin's massive weight. Then the thrashing stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Splintered wood flew through the hallway in the next second as his fear became a reality. Right there in front of him laid his cousin, broken timber lodged through the side of his head from the door. Harry gave a horrified gasp, drawing the attention of Dudley, who barely resembled anything of his cousin, a greyish tint to his skin, ashen against the river of blood pouring from his eye where the wood was impaled.

"Shite!" Harry screamed, scrambling to get off the floor where Dudley was crawling, trying to grab him.

"Gerroff!" Harry shook the hand that grasped his pant leg off. He didn't waste any time, jumping up to race down the steps. Dudley was right behind him, sliding down the stairs on his stomach with his jaw clamping up and down.

Harry tripped underneath the body, tumbling down the rest of the stairs and landing on top of the other boy. He struggled to stand as hands pulled him, trying to bring him closer. He wasn't the strongest, especially against Dudley, which was proven nearly every day in the past.

Dudley and his friends would chase him, holding him down against their weight and do their worst. He'd come home bloodied some days, at the behest of his aunt and uncle, he'd tell other adults that he'd fallen out of another tree. Now, with his terror in the form of his cousin trying to bite at him, he tore from the grip and grabbed the shard of wood from his eye.

To his disgust, the eye followed the wood, but he paid no mind in bringing the shard back down, stopping his cousin's movements immediately. Harry hurried away from the body, his breath sharp and eyes wild. All at once, the act of what he'd done crashed down, and he retched all over his Aunt Petunia's favorite sham rug.

After the contents of his stomach were expelled, he'd sat back in horror. The news was right. Was he infected? Was he going to become one of those things? He didn't even want to know the answer. All he knew is that he had to clean the blood from his skin and quick.

Harry made quick work of the clothes which were splattered with various pieces of flesh and blood. He left them on the bathroom floor as he stepped into the scalding water of the shower. The excess carnage on his skin fled down the drain, and he stood there, wishing he'd wake up from this nightmare.

Where were his Aunt and Uncle? Surely they wouldn't just leave him here to die, even if they didn't like him all the much and reminded him of it through their lack of love that they instead showed Dudley. Maybe in their rush, they forgot he was there. He didn't try to kid himself on that notion though.

With a new brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of faded jeans, he carefully stepped over the still body at the bottom of the steps. He wasn't sure what to do next. The news told him to stay indoors, but he couldn't wait here, not with the body of Dudley slowly rotting away at the front door.

He needed to run. Anywhere but here.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Alone

**A/N:** I want to give a HUGE thanks to the people who've read the story so far and gave it a favorite, it means a lot! I'm still working the story out, but I'm working on Chapter 7 right now. I wanted to make sure I had quite a bit of progress on it before I posted it. Unfortunately, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, and when I wrote this story, I wrote it through in one sitting without adding much context, so I've had to go back on this chapter to add a bit more behind it. I hope it came across well! That being said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and you're ready for some thrills (possibly?) for the next few!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money off this work. I do it merely for the ships.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Not Alone**

The streets were empty when Harry hopped outside. It had taken him two days to work up the courage to get going. He'd blocked the entryway where Dudley's body still lay, grotesque in its pool of blood. He couldn't stand the smell anymore, nor the idea of sleeping in the next room in the sofa with the TV on for comfort.

Harry decided to break the screen out of the window to get out of the house. There was no way he was touching the corpse of his cousin, no matter how much he hated him. Plus, the boards on the door would be a pain to get back off after he used his uncle's favorite drill to blockade Dudley, in case he decided to get up again.

The pack on his back rustled with its weight from the jump. As many cans of food and snacks, he could grab were packed within along with a few knives, spoons, and bottles of water. He couldn't take much just being one person.

He didn't know where to go; his whole life had been spent near Privet Drive. There wasn't an inkling of information on the outside world to him besides school and the park nearby. The neighborhood kept quiet, the sun hidden behind thick grey clouds, casting shadows in window panes, making him feel itchy.

Before he left, the news had mentioned that any type of travel out of the immediate area was impossible, but he wasn't sure how far the infection spread. Most of it was unconfirmed for the moment as more and more people fell ill.

"I'm out of my mind," Harry whispered to himself, shivering against the slight breeze, bringing an awful stench to his nose.

He didn't stay to see where the stench came from, choosing instead to walk away from the house that hated him for so long. It was bittersweet, his release from the abuse and neglect only granted through the figurative end of the world. He wondered whether his Aunt and Uncle made it somewhere safe, then deemed it a silly thought.

Why would he care if they did when they explicitly didn't ask the same for him? Tears threatened to sting his eyes as he was once again all alone, this time in a much different world. While it wasn't necessarily anything he hadn't known before, at least he had the safety of not dying before the infection hit.

He wasn't beat unless he deserved it of course and even then it wasn't anything life-threatening. Sure, they ignored him for the most part, and he knew his place in the family. Harry was to keep quiet, to himself, and out of trouble with his 'freakish' problems.

A clap of thunder overhead shocked him out of his reverie. Tiny droplets of water fell to his face as looked to the sky, continuing along the sidewalk. He couldn't tell if this was mother nature crying for him, but he sure felt sorry for himself.

The drizzling was still pitter-pattering on the sidewalk, and he had thankfully yet to meet his demise, so Harry thought he was doing well for himself. He couldn't stand to be in that house for a moment longer though, he inevitably would have lost his mind.

Cars lay abandoned through the streets he walked. It was everything that he'd seen happen the one time he caught a glimpse at Dudley's favorite show on the telly. It was the same post-apocalyptic world straight out of the comics he read when the school library was open.

He did what most characters would do in this situation, especially when it came to his travel sack. He could at least last a week or two on the food if he rationed it right. The only problem was a shelter. Where was he to go now?

He played with the idea of knocking on the doors of homes until someone let him stay. The paranoia of a stranger taking advantage of him scared the thought away though. Who knows what a person would do in times like these. Perhaps everyone had done as his Aunt and Uncle did and skipped town.

It was unlikely though; not everyone was a coward like they were. It felt nice for him to let loose, even as the rain began to beat down on him harder, soaking the black hoodie he wore. Glad that the backpack was slightly waterproof, he slung it higher on his shoulders and headed to the only other place he could think of, the train station.

It might not be the safest place, but it held cover from the rain and little indoor smoking areas that had doors installed. Harry had been there once, back when he was smaller when they had to drop Aunt Marge off for her trip to the elder Dursleys home. They took care of her bulldogs and it was all Harry could do to keep holed up in his room to avoid being mauled by them.

There was little else he could do, especially since he had nowhere else to go regarding travel. He couldn't drive, and the buses were surely down if the abandoned vehicles surrounding the streets were anything to go by. If anything, he could grab a map from the stands littered around the place and find out where to go next.

The rain was coming down steadily. Harry's shoes were soaked, and his clothes felt like lead on him. Something told him that mother nature was mocking him for being out in this now. The only regret of not bringing an umbrella heavy on his mind.

"—said that if we loot around the city, we need to be careful of stragglers."

Words. People. Run. Harry's brain processed these three words quickly, but his legs failed to do as they were told. He stood stock still underneath the rain, his heart beating loudly. He was in the middle of the city, Pimlico to be exact. Somewhere around here was the train station that would take him to Vauxhall, which would lead him to Kings Cross if he remembered correctly. That is if the trains were still running.

"You're mad, there's no one stupid enough to walk around in this."

The voices definitely belonged to men and they were getting closer. If they were looting around the city, they couldn't have been the best kind of individuals, but Harry wasn't sure who would be good anymore at a time like this. What his cousin became… It wasn't natural, and it felt like he was in some sort of horror story book because these things didn't just happen suddenly in the real world.

"Did you hear that?"

Harry's gasp gave him away as he heard the footsteps around the corner of the store he was near. It was a filling station, not uncommon in the middle of the city. If they decided to take his stuff, there was no way he'd be able to defend himself, he was a weakling. Even the swiss knife in his pocket couldn't fend off two people.

Harry had to think fast. There was a convenience store off to his left, but the shelves looked low, they'd surely find him there. Behind him stood a large apartment structure, but they'd probably spot him through the many glass windows. Directly in front of him was a pub, the kind of pub that Uncle Vernon would go to with his business friends from work. He remembered the few times his uncle came home drunk and suffered the smell of booze in his face.

Harry ran across the street, the sound of footsteps behind him speeding up made his eyes widen in fear. They would catch him. They'd take his things. Maybe they'd take him hostage?

'If I were a hostage that would mean someone would want me back,' Harry thought miserably. He looked behind him and saw a flash of red, but continued towards the pub, where he crashed through the doors, half expecting people to be there.

It was empty. Tables stood stacked against the wall, and the chairs were in disarray, most turned over. It looked like someone had ransacked the place already and taken what they wanted in a flurry. The bar had shattered glass over it, but the counter was dry.

Harry hopped over it, his hands grazing the glass as pain blossomed through his palms. He bit his lip against the pain but immediately went silent as the door opened behind him. He held his breath, a bleeding hand pressed against his lips. Slow footsteps walked over the old rickety flooring, cautious.

"We know you're in here little sheep," a voice said menacingly.

"Come out, and we'll be really gentle, we promise."

Harry's heart stopped. What did they mean by that? Whatever it was, he didn't want to know. Stray pieces of broken glass crunched under their feet, and Harry held still, fearing the slightest movement would give his position away.

A door closed across the room. The silence echoed through Harry's ears, and his heart sounded as loud as a jackhammer. If he weren't so sure, he'd have sworn they could hear it just as well as he did.

The bar was empty, but he didn't trust it at all. Harry had to make quick work of hopping back over the bar without making any noise, though the glass pieces were everywhere, he was able to avoid them.

The path was clear, he tiptoed to the door and slid out quietly. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, though his clothes weren't any drier from before. He looked in every direction, but there was no one.

"Where'd they go," Harry whispered to himself as he slung the bag higher on his shoulders.

Then, from behind him, a scuffle of feet hitting the pavement made his blood run cold.

"Why, hello there, little straggler."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

**A/N:** Woo! It's been nice going back through the chapters to fix them a bit cause they were shorter than what you see now. Regardless, I hope you enjoy meeting the twins, they've been fun to write so far. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/viewed, it means a lot! Without further ado, welcome to chapter three!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Welcome to the Family**

Harry tried to reach for his pocket, but the freckled hand that shot out stopped him from doing anything. He was stuck, and the two tall figures bared down on him in an instant beneath a black umbrella. Identical faces smiled down mischievously at him.

"Well brother, it looks like we have a runner."

The leer made him weary, and he was spun around to face them with both wrists gripped in an abnormally large hand.

"Is it a lone sheep brother?"

They were playing games with him. It was stupid of him to think that stopping for one second would be safe enough after being chased. More freckles invaded his vision, and brown orbs studied him carefully.

"He's a small one, huh?" the nose close to Harry's scrunched up in confusion.

"What's your name, where did you come from, and are you alone?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer. Should he lie and try to escape the two again? Harry had never been good with confrontation and having his personal space invaded brought back visions of Dudley's gang advancing on him, cornered like an animal. He wouldn't escape them a second time, he was sure of it.

"I think we broke him, Fred," the one closest to him poked his nose, and it took every inch of willpower not to snap at it.

"George, be careful, it might bite."

Harry finally snapped out of his stupor and glared at the two. If he was getting sacked here, he might as well put up a fight. The only unfortunate part of his circumstance; his wrists were still in the death-like grip of George.

"I'm Harry, and I'd appreciate if you let me go," he said through his teeth, trying to yank his hands back again.

The two gave each other a look and turned back with a grin.

"Now why would we-" George started.

"Do that?" Fred ended with a quick hand to Harry's throat, nearly crushing his wind-pipe.

Harry choked, his eyes widening in alarm. How could they smile so calmly as his lungs collapsed in fear?

"You see," they spoke in time. "We don't appreciate watchers either, and we've felt the sting of eyes on our back since we got here. Trying to alert someone for helpless wanderers, eh?"

Harry grunted as the hand tightened around his throat more, surely leaving angry red marks from the nails digging in. Tears began to stream down his face. This was unreal, he was dreaming. He didn't want to die.

"Please," he wheezed out, struggling against both of their holds. He tried to kick his feet, but his head felt light. A tingling sensation flared through his limbs, guiding him closer to darkness as his vision brimmed with more tears.

"Hey!" His savior came in the form of a gangly red-haired teen that looked around his age.

"Go away, ickle Ronniekins," the one holding the umbrella and his throat groaned.

"We don't have to hurt everyone we come across! What if he's innocent?" the hands around his throat and wrists were finally released, and he fell, coughing violently.

Harry's throat felt raw, bile rising to the back of it painfully. Thankful for the interruption, he looked up to the three after his stomach calmed down and his breath was caught. They had to be related somehow, they all had the same bright red hair and freckles littered their skin. They were tall, at least two inches taller than himself.

The additional redhead was stockier though, with a red raincoat that obscured half of his body, the scruffy hair poking out in wet strands across his face. He wore a frown, openly disapproving of the other two.

"I'm alone, I swear, I was trying to get to the train station for safety," Harry rasped, turning his eyes downwards as their attention turned back to him.

"Why would you go out alone?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"I was left alone a few days ago," Harry explained, his knees beginning to ache on the cold, wet concrete. "My cousin… He must have been infected, because when I woke up both my aunt and uncle were gone and he was in his room when I found him."

The moment he mentioned the infection, all three boys jumped away from him. They looked at him with fear, as if he'd suddenly grown two heads. Had he?

"What if he's infected?" one of them voiced.

"Don't be stupid, the infection spreads through the body in as short as an hour," another huffed.

"You don't know how long ago he left that place with that thing!"

"There's no way such a scrawny thing would be able to get away from an infected easily. We've seen what they can do, it's not pretty."

"Were you bitten?"

Harry lifted his head, moving to one knee, but staying below their gaze in case they thought he was going to bolt. He didn't want to give them any reason to harm him, at least not yet.

"No, I'm fine, except for my throat of course."

Fred gave a chuckle, surprising both Harry and George. Ron stepped forward, reaching a hand out to help him up. Harry eyed him but took it cautiously at Ron's warm smile.

"Look, we aren't going to harm you. We've had someone trailing behind us through this city, we don't know who, but it had us on edge."

Fred and George grumbled behind them as Ron took off his raincoat and handed it to Harry. The raven-haired boy gave a tentative smile back and accepted the coat even though the rain slowed down to drizzling again. He shed the soaked sweatshirt and fell into the warm red raincoat that he noticed was embroidered with a small lion head.

"What's in the sack?" George asked, eyeing the bag Harry had thrown to the side as he changed.

"Stuff to last me for a week or so," Harry said, slinging the bag over his shoulder again. "It's all I have."

He hoped they understood that and the sensible redhead would convince them to let him keep it at the very least. If they wanted, they could take it and leave him stranded, nothing but his clothes to save him from weather and… whatever those monsters were.

"Only a week? What were you planning on doing? You can't stay at the train station forever; those things would find you eventually."

They voiced his thoughts entirely. Harry wasn't sure what he was doing. He was just trying to survive, and he was doing a shite job at it now. His first run-in with people nearly led to his death. What was he thinking?

His throat felt tight as he thought about it more. He wasn't strong enough for a world like this. He didn't have any particular qualities that made him stand out, except... Well, if what his family had been telling him all these years were right, he would affect everyone around him negatively. He'd probably get everyone around him killed before getting killed himself.

"Quit scaring him you bloody jerks."

Harry shook his head, gathering up whatever courage he had left. "Look, if this is how things are now, then everyone is probably going the same way eventually. Whether we get there now or later is no matter to me, I'm just trying to survive, and I'd rather not die here. Please, just let me continue on my way, you'll never see me again."

A contemplated tone shadowed George's face. It looked like he was deep in thought for a moment before he spoke. "No, you're coming with us."

The finality in George's tone left no room for argument. What was Harry going to do anyway? He didn't have a plan, and if they didn't kill him, at least he'd have a loose form of protection.

"Do I really have a choice?" Harry's breathless remark had the twins raising their eyebrows.

The twins' eyes met, conversing without words. A consensus seemed to be reached when they turned their gaze back to Harry. With a broad smile and an arm around each other, they raised their outer arms respectively;

"Welcome to the family, Harry!"

Harry stared, shocked at the exclamation. Ron stood next to him, smiling away at him, utterly oblivious to Harry's slight reluctance at the immediate acceptance.

"But what about—"

Harry's words were cut off as Ron took him by the wrists and started rambling about having a new person to play chess with. Harry's head started to hurt, and his confusion wasn't making it feel much better.

'They'll probably kill me when Ron goes to sleep,' thought Harry as he spotted a blue Ford Anglia Ron was dragging him to. 'I need to get out of here.'

Fred, at least that's who Harry assumed it was, glanced over at him with a smirk. Ron was still chattering away as Harry's heart thundered in his chest. There's no way he was going to survive in this world. He should've run when he had the chance outside the bar.

Somewhere, someone had to be laughing at Harry. He didn't find it funny at all, in fact, his usual sardonic self-depreciative nature was feeling put out. As much as he joked with himself about the untimely demise he'd meet at the hands of a crack in the sidewalk, he'd never thought a wilder death would sprout from two handsome redheads. His life was indeed a TV show or at the very least a crappy novel written by an author too obsessed with putting him in precarious situations for the hell of it.

"So, do you play chess?" Ron's voice broke through his voiceover.

"I…" Harry trailed off. Of course, he never played chess, he'd never had friends, but they didn't know that. Dudley made sure to get rid of everyone before they could get to know that he was a great runner, or a great climber, and even a great cook at that. "N- no, I've never played."

Ron's face dimmed for a tic before brightening back up in glee. "That's fine mate, I can't teach you!"

Harry smiled back weakly, Ron's sunny disposition glaring away his sadness for a second until he caught the eye of George again. The taller twin kept his gaze on him, sending small shivers of fear down his back at the calculating stare. The only hope he held now was Ron pushing the twins far enough away until they reached their destination.

Then... Then he'd make a break for it.


	4. Chapter 4: A Drive Through Hell

**A/N:** Holy cow was this was beast of a chapter (kind of, Ch. 6 is longer). Anyways, once again, thanks to everyone who took the time to check the story out, it means a lot! We're getting some glimpses of George and Harry noticing each other, how exciting! That sounded lame, okay, whatever, here you go lovelies!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Drive Through Hell**

The seats in the car were tattered but surprisingly comfortable. There was a strange red stain that Harry didn't want to think about. The rumbling of the car beneath him brought comfort he didn't expect while clutching the bag close to his chest.

"Wait till you meet the rest of the family, they'll be excited to see another face, especially mom!" Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"There's more of you?"

The passenger twin, who Harry believed was George if his haughty expression was anything to go by, scoffs loudly.

"Yes, there's more of us," He says, his expression cold in the rearview mirror.

Harry couldn't hold back the involuntary shudder at those eyes. They were like shards of ice, chilling him to the bone. Harry wasn't sure what he did to make them hate him so much, but there would be no relaxing until he was far from the two.

"Mom, Dad, and Ginny should be pretty far in by now, right?" Ron voiced beside him.

Harry stared out the window, blanking the rest of the conversation out. It didn't matter to him anyhow. The sky was calm, the rain having stopped a few minutes ago, though the clouds overhead promised more.

It fitted that this day is dreary, for Harry hadn't been any more helpless in his entire life. Not even when he'd accidentally opened the wrong door to a snake pen at the Zoo, thinking it was a bathroom door when he was ten.

Dudley fainted, and the snake slithered towards him before being captured by a handler who was conveniently close by. Harry argued with his Aunt and Uncle that at least Dudley hadn't been eaten. He didn't get to eat for two days after that.

As the group weaved through the various cars getting thicker as they drove into the city more, Harry realized how bad things had gotten. The sidewalks became littered with lumps of things that he didn't want to focus on. It was too surreal.

"Don't look at them," Ron said gently beside him.

Harry turned to him, Ron's face a mix of pain and sorrow. Harry could relate. These were people, regardless of the monsters they may have become at some point. They didn't deserve to be dead, especially the smaller forms wrapped around taller frames.

"What happened?" Harry's whisper was heard by everyone in the car, sending a somber note to everyone.

"No one knows," Ron said quietly, fiddling with the hem of his sodden red t-shirt. "Dad said someone went mental and bit a load of staff at St. Mungos. After that, the infection spread pretty quick. Dad's a part of the Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs. Said something might have been shipped over from a foreign country and they don't know how to stop it."

Harry grew more solemn at the words. If the government couldn't fix it, then would it spread indefinitely until everyone was dead? How could this be the fate humanity was handed and so suddenly at that?

"There's no fixing it," Fred voiced from the front of the car. "Even if those things could be cured somehow, they change. They aren't… They're not really alive anymore."

"No one can confirm that!" Ron said hotly.

"Stop trying to kid yourself," George responded, backing up Fred's claim. "You and I both know that normal folk don't stomp around, half-way dead with wounds that should render them immobile. They walk around, nearly in pieces until they can find something to eat. We're just fodder, waiting to fall in the arms of one."

"Why do you have to be so bloody depressing!" Ron crossed his arms, glaring at the twin. "We're not going to die, not while we have each other. The more people we have, the better to stand against them."

"The more people we have, the more chance that they'll turn around and try to hurt our family," one of the twins said.

Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. It seemed like this was a frequent discussion with them, going by the restlessness in their voices. He understood where Ron was coming from, but any what-if should be thrown out the window in favor of self-preservation, at least in his opinion.

Harry was staring out the window again, and he could've sworn he saw some of the various lumps moving around as the sun met the large buildings halfway. It was turning dark, and he wasn't sure how safe they'd be driving through such a densely traversed place like London.

There! With the car going barely twenty through the city, weaving in and out of abandoned cars, he could spy a lump raise its head or so he thought. Perhaps he imagined things after losing so much oxygen to his brain earlier.

The car stopped, and Harry had to put his hands on the back of the passenger seat to stop his forward momentum. Why did they stop? He looked up and saw what the other three had gone silent at.

Grotesque; the first word that came to Harry's head. The man's jaw was hanging by a thread of skin, the blood around it looking dried up ages ago. He had an empty socket for an eye, which leaked liquid that Harry didn't want to venture a guess at, nearly making him throw up in the process.

The man gave a hiss, his jaw trying to work with the mouth, but it proved useless as the wound reopened and bled profusely. He didn't seem to notice as he drew closer to the car, his gait lopsided from what was a broken ankle, the foot dangling loosely at its side.

"Fred, drive," George whispered in horror.

"Dad would kill us if we wrecked Angela!" Fred shouted. The thing must have heard him, a guttural scream tearing from its throat as it bashed the hood with bloody fists.

"Would you rather be killed by that thing!?" George screamed as it tried to climb on the car. Its jaw broke loose of the sinew holding it together, splattering pieces of skin and fluid on the hood as it dragged itself along it.

Fred cursed under his breath and fumbled with the gear shift, trying to hit reverse. He slammed on the gas and the tires squealed against the asphalt. They rocked forward against more hisses behind them as they collided with more bodies.

"Where the bloody hell did they all come from?!" Ron screamed as a hand hit the window, the owners face blank, mouth wide.

"Just drive the damn car!" George roared as a hand broke through the window on Fred's side.

It grabbed Fred's shirt, nearly bringing him close enough to bite. Fred screamed, trying to shake the hand off of him to no avail. From the backseat, Harry pulled out the switchblade in his pocket and stabbed at the sallow white flesh, the fingers finally letting go.

"Shite!" Fred slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and tore through the bodies in front of the car, leaving a streak of blood on the windshield.

A mess of gore plagued their view before Fred ran the wipers. It slid away slowly, the blood smearing across like thick gel, bits and pieces collecting near the dash on the outside. It was all they could do to keep focused on anything else but the gruesome parts falling with a splat as they raced away.

They drove for a while, not daring to slow down in the middle of the town again. Never had Harry been so shaken in his entire life. He'd lost the switchblade in the scuffle, but thankfully Fred hadn't received a scratch. They were all on edge, and George kept eyeing Harry from the rearview mirror.

"H-hey, you okay?" Ron's voice beside him had Harry nearly jumping out of his skin.

He nodded shakily to Ron, trying to smile, though it came out more like a grimace. The rest of the drive was silent. Nearly a half hour later and they were nearing London.

The road in between kept them shaken, with the feeling of eyes from all sides. They were on alert, even though they had passed a few roadblocks miles back. Nobody greeted them at the entrance of the city. There were no military officials, no bodies of the dead, nor were there any hint of survivors mulling about.

"They said the city would be less dangerous because there were more police in the area," George muttered.

"Dad said most of the government officials already skipped town. Most of them are probably gone by now. I'd have done so too." Fred's voice was morose, his hand unconsciously grasping the ghost of the grip there a while ago.

"Were you planning to get to the station too?" Harry questioned, drawing their attention.

George shrugged, "We all decided that being sitting ducks would be suicide, so we figured London would be as good as any. Our brother Percy warned us to stay put, but Dad had other plans. We were hoping for Kings Cross and their private train for the government and their families. The 9 and ¾ express would take us across the pond if we wanted. That's as safe as anything else, I suppose."

Harry hummed to himself. What would he have done when he arrived at the station? Holed himself up in the smoker's area, hoping to last the time he could before he ran out of food? What a plan.

"Dad said there were scheduled pickups for this week, so we had to hurry our way down here with what we could carry. Between all of us, that's a bit of stuff."

"Besides, Ron wanted to see his girlfriend anyway," Fred smirked, seeming to perk up a bit at the conversation.

Ron spluttered beside him, his face resembling the shade of his hair. Harry smiled, feeling lighter at the banter. Things wouldn't be easy, but at least he had people with him, for now.

"Thank you."

Harry startled away from his musings glanced up to Fred and Georges eyes in the mirror. The car stopped as they neared the station. Outside there were many other vehicles, though a bright green box-van stood out the most.

"For what?" Harry wasn't sure what they were appreciative about, but he wouldn't complain if it meant they weren't going to choke him to death again.

"Saving me," Fred whispered, his hand still on the tear of his shirt.

There was dried blood near the rip, and Harry was glad it wasn't Fred's. Regardless of what the boy had done before, he didn't wish that kind of death on anyone. The world had enough of whatever those things were already.

"It's no problem," he said back.

"No, really, I don't…" George looked pained for a moment. "I don't know what I would've done had something…"

The words trailed off, and everyone in the car couldn't help but think on the events that might have occurred. A knock on the hood broke them out of the melancholy. A tall, middle-aged man resembling the three redheads smiled back at them brightly in the floodlights of the car.

"'Bout time you lot got here!" His words were met with broad grins from the others who jumped out to hug the man.

Harry sat in the back, unsure of how to proceed at this point. Would they let him tag along on the train? Was this his stop? It had been formerly, why would they want him with them?

Harry watched as they all began to chatter happily to each other. He wished for the same. His heart ached, and the tightness in his throat acted up again.

He really wished he'd stop being such a baby about these things. He could survive on his own, he'd done that for the first fourteen years of his life with no problem.

With that thought, Harry slipped out of the back and snuck away from the group as they continued to talk, the sun finally disappearing in the horizon. It was better this way. He didn't know who these people were, and if the rest of the group were as welcoming as the twins were at first… He didn't want to think about that.

The stars in the sky were nearly nonexistent behind the clouds still roaming across the inky darkness. It was serene, and Harry felt everything leave his mind at once. The strange morning filled with what he could only hope was a terrible dream, but he knew better.

This was really happening, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon if it ever did. Harry sat on a bench on the opposite side of the station where the group was catching up. He gave up on trying to run if they were going to come after him, let them, there was nowhere else for him anyway. The streetlights flickered on, a golden glow surrounding the smokers shack nearby.

A calm silence fell as Harry craned his neck, letting his head fall backward. A deep breath escaped his lips with hands raking across his face in frustration. Even though they didn't see any monsters, he still wasn't safe. Any venture deeper into the city could spell doom, especially if he went looting through houses for supplies.

He wasn't sure the world was so far gone yet, though all life seemed to disappear without a trace in London. How wide had the infection spread and for how long had he gone without noticing? Hadn't Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia been afraid of even the smallest hint of a cough? Why did it take so long for people to react?

Who were the redheads and what was their purpose in taking him along? Why was he so conscious of George's gaze at him through the whole car ride? Would he even last a day all by himself?

Too many questions and no answers in sight. It would be hard from here on out, especially on his own, but Harry was determined to give it his all, even if he was reckless by relaxing in the open. It wasn't long after he rested his head back that the sound of footsteps had him opening his eyes in alarm.

"It's dangerous to go off alone."

Harry scoffed. Of course it was, but that didn't mean he wasn't about to put up a fight if it came to it. The deep voice behind him sent shivers through his spine and with his head still looking towards the sky, a shade of red entered his vision from above, with eyes smoldering down at him.

Yeah, it was dangerous to be here, but maybe Harry welcomed the danger.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Redheads and Monsters

**A/N:** AH! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I meant to get it up this weekend but I've been super busy since college started back up! I hope you understand! This one is a bit shorter and gives a little insight to some future baddies, but we'll get to that later. Thanks a ton for the all hearts and faves, it means a lot on my first story here! There will be a new chapter posted every weekend (including this coming up one!)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Of Redheads and Monsters**

"You're either brave or stupid."

Harry grinned, a hand splayed across his face. "Stupid, definitely," Harry breathed.

"You know, sitting around the side of the building is just asking for one of those things to come at you," the redhead chuckled, settling down next to him. "Just because we didn't see any… stragglers while coming through doesn't mean there aren't any about."

Harry shrugged, making room for George, at least he thought it was, and moved his pack to the side of the bench.

"Why are you here, still worried I'm a spy of some sort?"

"Oh no, we'd have killed you already if we thought you still were," it was said with a smile, brown eyes staring directly into Harry's.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it. He talked as if they had already disconnected with society long before the infection happened. Of course, Harry didn't know these people; maybe they were all psychopaths. Ron seemed like a nice guy though, perhaps even the only one.

"You don't have to stay here."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "You don't have to try and be nice. I'm fine, honestly. You guys already have enough people to look after anyway. Thanks for the help though, I guess."

Harry moved to get up, but a hand wrapped around his own.

"I want you to come with." The authority in his voice held no room for an argument again. There was some sincerity there that made Harry uncomfortable for a moment.

"Why?"

The twin gave him another lopsided grin, "Do you want to question safety or take it?"

Harry couldn't argue with it, and maybe it was the fluttery feeling in his stomach speaking for him, but he wanted nothing more than to go with them. He helped the taller boy up, their faces abnormally close, and Harry nearly lost the ability to breathe. His confusion must have shown on his face for the other boy turned away quickly.

"We should get back, I told Dad you were probably shaking off the incident we had."

"George, right?"

The freckled face whipped around so fast, Harry thought he'd break his neck. The incredulous look forced a snort from his nose, and he was barely able to keep the laugh from escaping his throat.

"How'd you know?" George's hands lifted to his face as if he'd find a blemish to distinguish his twin apart.

"Well Fred has a tear in his shirt now," Harry said with a slight grin. "Plus, Fred seems to be a bit more malicious than you. You weren't the one with hands around my throat."

George winced, his eyes seeming at least a bit sorrowful at the accusatory tone. Harry didn't care much, his neck healed of the angry red welts. It wasn't as if it was completely unwarranted, he supposed, especially since they were tailed and afraid for their lives.

"We were worried," George sighed as they began the trek back to the front station, his hand meeting his face in exasperation. "I thought you'd come to hurt us and finally… Well, I can't let anything happen to them. Fred and Ron, well they're all I've got. Mom, Dad, and Ginny would have stayed here, wondering what happened to us if you were who we thought you were."

Harry nodded; if there were someone who cared for him he wouldn't want them to worry either. Of course, he didn't have a family to worry about, so it came down to self-preservation for him. He would enjoy the company though if George kept sliding curious eyes at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's fine." Harry sent George a smile, who grinned back in response.

They were greeted at the train station by unfamiliar faces to Harry. A small girl with long red hair was standing by a short, stocky woman who wore a light pink flowery dress. The girl was smiling wide as she ran and jumped on George at his return.

"I'm happy you two are okay," but her words were contradicted with a loud resounding 'thump' to George's head who yelped in response.

"You idiot! You could have died out there!" She said with a frown, eyes misty. "You didn't come at the time we were supposed to meet!"

It was like a one-eighty to Harry as she turned happy to hurt in a second. George shook his head and hugged her again, gripping tighter.

"She did the same to us as well," Fred piped up from his dad's side, who was eyeing the rip in his shirt curiously.

"You're all daft," Ginny said with a chuckle, finally noticing the black haired male behind her brother. "Oh, hello?"

She said it more of a question than a greeting. Harry waved back weakly, hoping he wouldn't be mauled for putting her brothers in danger inadvertently.

"This is Harry," George introduced him with a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly, their mother," the plump woman said to him with a bright smile and a nod.

"I'm Arthur, nice to meet you, son," the middle-aged man spoke up sliding next to his wife with an arm around her shoulders.

The hand on Harry's shoulder began to feel hot and his face flushed with embarrassment at the attention he was receiving.

"Ah, thanks for letting me be here with you," Harry said awkwardly, not sure if the twins had told their parents of the situation at all.

"We don't mind at all!" Arthur said. "It's not right for someone to be out in this mess alone, especially someone so young! I can't imagine what we'd do if our Ron had gone out by himself!"

Ron coughed awkwardly, though he was smiling.

"He saved me," Fred grinned gratefully at Harry, who flushed more in response.

"It wasn't a big deal."

Fred recalled the event in explicit detail, their first meeting with Harry omitted of course. Molly wrapped Harry in a hug afterward, his body stiffening at the show of affection. He'd never been hugged before, and it was a strange sensation of feeling for him. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder while the rest grinned their freckled faces at him.

"Well, we'd best be on our way, we've got a way to go when the train gets here, we need to make sure everything is ready," Molly's voice was wobbly, still emotional from the story.

"Right, let's go Weasleys!" Arthur grabbed at the various luggage around them. The remaining hands handled what wasn't picked up by the latter.

"That's you too Harry, let's go," George handed Harry a small pack to sling over his other shoulder.

Harry smiled wide, his bleak future suddenly brightening at the prospect of spending time with the Weasleys, for as long as possible at least. He'd never had anyone there for him, and while it may have started out rocky, it seemed like they were accepting. For now. There was no telling if they'd be the same after finding out about his… 'Freakish' problem as his Uncle liked to call it.

The chattering of people made Harry uneasy. He didn't realize there'd be other families here, though he should have expected more. They were mothers, fathers, daughters, and sons all standing around, worriedly glancing about them as they waited. It made Harry's skin crawl with their anxiety leaking off the bodies in waves.

"Some people have been here since day zero when the infection hit, but the train could only take so many people," George whispered in his ear, causing an involuntary shiver to ripple through Harry.

"I wonder what happened to the rest of the people around the city without Government ties."

"Most people probably skipped town when the reports came in. This wasn't something that surprised many people. Reports have been happening for nearly a month before the widespread happened."

Harry gaped at Fred who came to stand next to him, opposite of his twin who leaned closer to Harry's left. With apologetic brown eyes downcast, he muttered; "I'm sorry for… you know."

Harry shrugged, his usual response to an unknown emotion welling inside. He was surprised though, reports happening for a month before he'd heard anything? He knew that he'd been kept pretty sheltered with sparse TV viewing and friends at school were nonexistent since Dudley made sure to tell everyone he was a 'raging poof.'

"I didn't hear about it until yesterday," Harry said, drawing looks of surprise from the twins.

"Did you sleep under a rock?" Fred toned in.

Harry chuckled, "Might've been nicer than where I was living to be honest."

George frowned at this. He slung an arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer without a thought. Growing up with large amounts of affection didn't sway him from showing it to a virtual stranger, though he noticed Harry's frozen reaction.

"It's in the past anyway," George said gruffly, ignoring the sideways glance his twin threw him. "No need to think about it anymore."

Harry nodded numbly, trying to decipher the feeling in his chest at the closeness. He felt like his stomach wanted to escape its confines, a nervous, giddy feeling in the back of his fingers itching to grab the hand over his shoulder and pull it close for comfort. He jotted it down to lack of emotional support until now. It was nice.

The night wore on in the same fashion, with George pressed close to Harry's side as the family conversed. Harry noticed that the other families were doing the same, a bushy-haired girl near the group next to them shooting the redhead's furtive glances. He ignored her and focused on the warmth emanating from George beside him.

Harry could spot a beam of light coming through the glass doors upstairs, hinting at the sun rising above the expanse of buildings outside. He hadn't realized how long he'd sat silently as George and Fred muttered to each other, barely catching their conversation at all. A low 'are you sure' or 'just be careful' were the only parts he could remember.

A rumbling interrupted conversation as the telltale signs of a train loomed near. There were no horns, just a hum, and chug of the large express entering the station. Its name was in bold red lettering 'Hogwarts Express.'

"Hogwarts?" Harry voiced, his disgust visible at the strange name.

"Some sort of code for the settlement we're going to. It's more of a fort of sorts," Fred toned in. "It'll be safe, just stick with us."

Harry wasn't sure any safety was guaranteed, but he couldn't deny he felt much better with the Weasley's, all incidents aside. He couldn't wholly trust the group, though it wasn't hard to tell how much they loved each other.

"Will they let me in?"

The question was met with no hesitation.

"Of course, little darling!" Fred smirked, pinching his cheek with a coo.

Harry didn't know what to say. Darling? What was he playing at with pet names? Though, looking at both of their faces with a devilish gleam in their eyes, it didn't falter whatever they had planned. The pure mischief in their posture spoke volumes.

"Boys, let's go!" Arthur yelled out over the steam as the train hissed to a stop, the other Weasley's already up and moving as its doors opened to soldiers, guns strapped around them.

"I don't know about this," Harry whispered to George's side as the soldiers checked each passenger boarding.

"Just keep up." George didn't seem concerned, in fact, his confidence gave Harry hope.

The soldiers gave Harry an odd look as they moved closer. The twins each put an arm around him and placed a kiss on either side of his cheek. His face burned red, caught off guard at their antics.

"Names?" The closest soldier, Greyback as it was printed on his uniform, had a snarling face and looked to need a very bad shave.

"George and Fred Weasley," the twins said simultaneously, earning a deathly glare from the mountain of a man. "This here's Harry Potter, our baby cousin, zombie killer extraordinaire!"

"Zombie Killer, is that what the kids are calling it?" Another man with a surly looking face and a smirk directed at Harry chortled.

"Look here kid, you can show off all you want to your boyfriends or whatever the bleeding hell you brats do nowadays, but you step out of line in our fort, and you're fodder." Greyback sneered, his lips curling in disgust at them.

It was clear this man had no care for heroes, and his eyes held a sort of craze in them that rubbed Harry the wrong way. There was a look of sick pleasure as Harry squirmed under the gaze.

"Well, go on, little lamb." Greyback's face moved closer to Harry's, and the putrid odor of the man made him feel sick.

"You smell that, that's Zombie number 5," Greyback whispered, both twins tensing around Harry's arms, ready to pull him away. "You should know that though. Sweetest scent in the world, maybe next to you."

Teeth bared, Greyback made an audible sniff, Harry's eyes going wide in alarm with fear.

"Come off it Greyback," another soldier grunted out. "Leave the lad alone so we can get home already, I'm damned sick of this shite already."

The beast moved away, though the sadistic grin was still in place, he bowed to them as George and Fred nearly lifted Harry in their arms to rush him in as fast as possible.

George's face was stormy, his eyes glaring ahead at nothing. Fred was calculating, stone-faced while they moved through the cars. Harry didn't know what to think, the cold eyes of the soldier still burning in his mind. He was sure it wouldn't be the last time he saw the man.


	6. Chapter 6: To Hogwarts

**A/N:** Holy heck! Thanks a TON for all the new follows and faves! You guys are amazing, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope I'm doing well! Thank you also to knightmarkus20 for your lovely comment! Just a reminder: new chapter every weekend. I wish I could do more but I'm also in college and that takes up most of my time, sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: To Hogwarts**

The train ride was peaceful. Words went unspoken as Harry sat between Fred and George in a car by themselves. Harry tried to get comfortable, but he was pressed up against the taller twin and Fred made sure of it. There were about two inches of seat space next to Fred by the window. Harry tried to make a move over to the other side of the car but both bodies stilled, reaching to grab for him as he did.

Harry decided rather than fighting against them, he'd give in at the expense of leaning against George, who smiled softly at the action. Harry didn't know what he was doing, but it felt nice, so maybe it was okay.

It was bright outside now, the sunlight heating the car pleasantly. A lazy smile broke across Harry's face as the train rocked beneath him, almost making him forget what was going on outside. They were high above a long river, where forests surrounded everything. It was pretty, bright green leaves rustling through the wind and the stream fading into the horizon.

Harry's fingers itched to do something, his restlessness visible to the twins without a doubt. They watched as he tapped his fingers on his leg. George frowned, and grabbed the hand causing the small boy to jump.

"Are you okay?" George rubbed his thumb across the back of Harry's hand.

Harry didn't want to think of how good that felt. It made him feel protected, cared for, something he was never provided as a child. He wasn't a child anymore, however, and it frustrated him that he still craved that affection.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, pulling his hand away from the touch.

George let him have his space, though he didn't move away, staying close enough for their elbows to touch and their legs to brush against each other.

The outside world disappeared as the train went through a tunnel. Sometime through the tube, Harry must have fallen asleep, finding himself nestled into warmth he didn't want to leave. He cuddled closer to the fabric against his face and breathed a sigh of relief. It was all just a dream.

At least that's what Harry thought until a snort above his ear woke him up with a crashing of heads. The body next to him groaned in pain as he sat up, holding the back of his head as pain blossomed through it.

The door to the car opened and a laugh made him glare directly at the redhead responsible.

"Oi, you two shouldn't be so rough with each other, we can hear you from two cars away."

A blush broke across Harry's face.

"Shut up Freddie, go away," George was muffled as his hand pressed against his nose that was bleeding freely.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry," Harry said, looking around the car for something to staunch the blood. Harry grabbed the handkerchief that Fred held out to him and held the cloth to Georges' nose, tipping his head back.

George stared down at him, Harry's eyes flitting between checking his nose and staring at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"Well, not that this isn't awkward or anything, but we're due to arrive in ten minutes, might want to get ready."

With that, Fred closed the door, and they were left alone again. Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest, mumbling that the bleeding had stopped.

"Thanks," George said, not taking his eyes off the slender male. He took hold of it as Harry moved away, sitting opposite of him.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," Harry said, staring out the window. The sun was still beating down on the train, but it was uncomfortably hot now. Every inch of his skin crawled at the close contact and Harry felt an awkward tightness in his pants that he hoped George couldn't see.

'Great time to finally act attracted to someone you poof,' Harry thought to himself fiercely. 'The guy that wanted to kill you on site and now wants to rub your hand protectively, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?'

"It's alright, it was comfortable at least," George said, dabbing his nose of the residual blood.

"I'm confused," Harry's frustrated tone wasn't lost on George, who leaned forward, focusing on the raven. "Why are you guys so nice to me now?"

George faltered, he wasn't sure of that either. If memory served right, the malice he showed Harry at first was palpable. Fear was running high in their group as they traveled across the landscape, witnessing multiple bodies falling against the infection. Then he saw something he never wished to.

A tiny body contorted, it's limbs hanging unnaturally as a group of three men stood around it, grinning. They weren't infected, they couldn't be. They didn't have the same ashen complexion that those things had. No, these were regular men, hellbent on destruction.

They wore dark cloaks with pointed hoods, and when they turned to face Fred and George, their grins grew. It was a miracle they were able to escape, especially when one pulled a pistol from the confines of his cloak. George couldn't remember their faces, but he was glad. If he ever saw them again, it'd be too soon.

A clearing throat brought him back to the present, Harry's face flush as he realized he'd been staring directly at him, saying nothing.

"Sorry," George chuckled. "Things change I guess. I can't hate you after saving my brothers, and myself included. We take care of our own, and you've proven to be loyal enough to trust. You could have run away at your first opportunity, but you chose to stay with us after barely any pushing."

Harry nodded, he knew he wouldn't last out there on his own anymore. He'd tried, and the first day he'd run into multiple sources of danger, one that he was enjoying the company of now. If only he could get these stupid thoughts out of his head about the taller boy rubbing his hand again.

Harry was convinced it was the twins in general, but Fred didn't cause this effect in him. Sure, when Fred was in a teasing mood, which seemed to be constant, he'd felt funny, but just a glance from George had him squirming.

"I'm just glad I'm not anywhere near the station anymore, to be honest," Harry smiled. "Thanks to you."

This time it was George's face that grew red. A spectacular shade of red spread from his nose to his ears and Harry held back a laugh. He resembled a cherry, the red hair a stark contrast against the deeper shade on his face.

"Yeah, of course," George cleared his throat and stood. "We should probably go meet with the others, the train should be getting there soon."

Harry watched George leave swiftly and gave a sigh as he leaned back into the seat. There were more questions than answers in his head, but he tried not to think about it too much. The daylight finally broke through the mountains and the car was filled with sunlight, spreading warmth through his body. Perhaps they'd be okay. Maybe they'd be safe at Hogwarts.

It was huge; Harry thought as he stared with wide eyes. The castle-like structure of the fortress didn't make it seem like a government space at all. In fact, it seemed almost medieval. The walls were made of old cinderblock, nearly towering over the fort itself as they passed the gates stationed with four men carrying heavy artillery.

Behind the walls seemed much more massive than Harry expected. The jeep that led them to the front of the castle slowed down significantly as they drew closer. Harry, George, Fred, and Ron shared seats in the back while the front held a soldier with a gun, thankfully not Greyback Harry was relieved to note, and the driver. Behind them was an entourage of jeeps crawling at the same pace.

Harry had doubts at first that this place would be big enough for the people that were on the train, though looking at it now, he was sure this place could house at least the size of a small rural town. The grin on his face was matched with the Weasleys beside him, wonder in their eyes.

"I didn't think it'd be this big."

Ron's words were met with nods as they passed what looked like a half-mile vast lake. There were people near it, though it was too far to recognize faces. A large willow tree stood out front, the branches lively in the summer wind like it was moving on its own. The grass was green, and the summer wind caressed Harry's face through the open windows. Calm seemed to steel the air, and he knew they'd be safe here.

"You'll be divided into separate living quarters by the headmaster when you get to the dining hall." The soldier spoke as if he'd repeated the words a million times, then prattled on about specifics in the castle.

"This was a private school before the military turned it into a safe haven. We didn't have much to go on, but it was big enough to keep the government officials and their offspring safe until a cure was found."

He was monotone as if he didn't believe his own words. Harry didn't want to think about that right now though. The jeep came to a stop at the gate where there were more soldiers armed with rifles. Harry had seen one or two before, his uncle liked to hunt, and Dudley would peruse the various gun magazines that were mailed to the house, leaving them in the bathroom when he was done.

"This was a school?" it was rhetorical, but the towering spires were like mountains, threatening up close.

Harry stepped out with the others as the doors opened, the uniformed men guiding them through the entrance hall. It was long with large arches, nothing separating them from the sweet breeze that passed over them as they walked along. Harry felt at peace here, even with the countless soldiers guarding each entrance.

There were voices ahead, a congregated slew of countless conversations when the small group reached the massive wooden doors. When the doors opened, the rest of the Weasley brood caught up to the boys along with the various faces that were on the train Harry didn't care to remember.

The great hall was filled with what looked like a large assortment of families sitting at the four long tables reaching one end of the room to the other. At the front of the room was a long horizontal table where soldiers were stationed, standing at the back while seated there were old faces staring across the room at them.

"What a welcome," Ron mumbled awkwardly beside Harry.

Harry shared a grin with the twins, and they moved forward, eyes on the new faces from each side. A curse was muttered next to him as a body suddenly careened straight past Harry and into Ron. A blonde head of hair was buried in Ron's shoulder, contrasting with the bright red flush on Ron's face.

"You unbelievable prat," a shaky voice muttered into Ron's jacket.

Ron heaved a sigh, wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the boy and though he knew eyes were on him, placed a soft kiss on the top of the blonde hair. It was so weirdly intimate Harry had to look away.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

Then a slap resounded through the hall.

"I can't believe you had to wait until today to get on the train you insufferable weasel!" Looking at the boy now, Harry could see he was their age, though the air of confidence exuding from him was vastly different from his shy nature. The boy seemed boisterous and didn't care that he was causing a scene.

Ron spluttered for a moment, holding the cheek which sported a red handprint. "Who are you calling a weasel you ferret!"

The twins couldn't hold back their laughs as the rest of the entourage from behind them moved around the display and took their seats. Eyes that were on them from before were now faced away, chattering to each other again as if this was a regular thing.

"You could have left a message letting me know or—" the blonde seemed to stutter here, his eyes misty. "You could have come with us right away."

Ron softened at this, his glare retreating behind the loving gaze he threw the sulking boy.

"Draco, I couldn't—" Ron stopped himself. "I had to make sure my family was okay. Just like you were there for your family, I'm sorry okay? I didn't do it because I don't care about you, you know that I—"

"That you what?" Draco said haughtily.

"I love you," it was soft, but unmistakable in the loud conversations around them.

Draco stared at Ron for a moment, before he smiled and leaned into the redhead for a kiss, which the other gave greedily. The twins groaned, stepping around the couple and shouldered Harry towards one of the tables.

"I thought you said Ron had a girlfriend?" Harry said, completely off balance at the display of affection.

"Yeah, that's Draco, the biggest princess you'll ever meet," Fred rolled his eyes and sat next to a fair-skinned girl who grinned dreamily at him.

"Oh, that was…" Harry couldn't find the words.

"Revolting?"

"Nauseating?"

"Sickening?"

The twins spouted off between each other, each more absurd than the last. Harry shook his head, stopping their list.

"It was kind of sweet actually," Harry said with a blush.

George grinned, pinching at his cheek. "Aw, aren't you a romantic."

Harry swatted the hand away and looked up to the front table as a loud clinking of glasses spread through the hall. The old man in the middle of the table rose, his smile welcome and eyes twinkling behind a set of half-moon spectacles. He donned a purple robe, filled with golden stars, though strangely the look fits him well with his long beard tied at the end in tassels.

"Welcome new faces, to the walls of Hogwarts!" Harry expected the man to sound frail, but his voice boomed, bouncing off the walls to reach everyone seated.

"It's my pleasure to help those in need and with of the current state of our country, we must all pull together to be a shining light against the darkness. We cannot allow ourselves to fall from each other, as our lives are greater in number."

The small speech was met with light commendable applause, and with a wave of the old man's arm, servants bustled into the hall with platters filled to the brim with food. It was extravagant, and Harry couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the smell. Dozens of particular courses he never knew existed lay before him.

"They really know how to lay it on thick don't they?" George distracted Harry momentarily, brown eyes met green for a moment before flashing away.

"I think it's nice that they're able to help these families out."

George shrugged, "Yeah, for important people though. You don't see any non-government officials here. This isn't even all of them either, though if it were, we'd run into the problem of pick and choose for who is more important. It's still a game to the big-heads regardless, they cater to their own to keep them on the side of good since the 'common folk' have decided to either run or ravage the cities."

Harry wasn't sure what George was on about. Ravaging the countryside? Weren't the twins just looting the city not too long ago? He decided to focus on eating the delicious spread in front of him, rather than let the thought of the world outside rear its ugly head again. He'd enjoy himself for a little bit and pretend that everything was okay.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings?

**A/N:** Holy heck, I'm eternally sorry it took so long to post this. I wanted to surprise everyone with a new story that I've been working on but then... Well, life happened, I'm a college student, and I had finals, and then I ended up rewriting that story- Look, I'm trying xD

Thanks a ton for all the reviews, if you left a review over that short amount of time, my response to them is at the end of the story! Thanks, guys, that new story is still being worked on, it's a HUGE one-shot!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Feelings?**

Harry and the Weasley family walked up the staircase to a door with a lion's head knocker and a portrait of a large lady from what looked like the Cesar era. Her mouth was open wide as if singing at the top of her lungs, frozen in time. Draco was behind Harry, wrapped around Ron's arm like a cat, even going as far as to hiss at Harry when he got too close, earning an amused glance from Ron.

"This is the Gryffindor tower, where you all will be staying."

The man was probably not much younger than Harry, his chestnut brown hair combed handsomely and a badge with his name 'Oliver' across his chest. A goofy grin broke out on Oliver's face as he flourished an arm towards the door, to which the portrait swung open neatly. Harry couldn't help gape openly at the display, evident amazement on his face.

Harry heard a snort from Draco, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance from the blonde. George's arm brushed against his when they passed the threshold together, and he totally forgot his irritation, in fact, he wasn't sure how to breathe again.

Fred coughed, poorly concealing a laugh at their expense. Harry ignored him. The room they entered was quite large, with a fireplace off to the right and three comfy looking couches surrounding it. Portraits hung on the walls depicted in old-style paintings and the drapery surrounding them accented the frames nicely. It gave Harry a warm feeling, a sense of security.

"Wow," Ron breathed beside him. The blonde on his arm grimaced, his eyes calculating against the bright reds and golds.

"You think this is impressive? Wait till you see where I'm staying," Draco's voice was husky in Ron's ear, and Harry moved away quickly as Ron's face exponentially reddened at the suggestive tone.

The couches were as comfy as they looked, nearly sucking him into the cushions. The hearth was crackling before him, a soothing hum of light conversation lulling as the group went their separate ways towards the adjoining rooms. Harry leaned back and closed his eyes in reprieve, thankful for a moment of alone time to process the events leading him here.

It wasn't, but a few days ago he was in his room in the Dursley's home, reading another exciting adventure book from the library. That's where he'd spend most of his time, away from his family, if you could call them that. His future was always uncertain, especially with his uncle threatening him every year he grew closer to 18, and now more so than ever. The skies could keep clouding over outside, at least he had a warm castle to stay safe in.

Harry brought his knees to his chest and heaved a sigh. He should be happy that he was safe, but his thoughts were scattered. The situation with George had gotten a bit out of hand, at least his reaction to the older boy. Any touch had his heart racing, and his breathing quickened every glance. Harry never cared much for sexuality issues, though Uncle Vernon and Dudley were always the first to point out his lack of predominate male stature.

It wasn't his fault that he was shorter than most males his age. Harry attributed it to the lack of nutrition he received and spending most of his days with his nose to old pages, worn and tattered from use. Just because he didn't want to stare at the sticky pages of a magazine Dudley had didn't mean he was any less of a man, he still had his bits!

Harry felt the couch dip beside him but said nothing as the heat from the other body drew closer. A lightly freckled hand dropped on his shoulder, "Hey, you doing okay?"

Possibly the last person he wanted to see right now, especially when the redhead was already plaguing his thoughts.

"Yeah, just a little out of sorts," Harry mumbled.

George nodded but didn't remove his hand; instead, he gave a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"I know that this all came really sudden on you, and I'm not really great at comforting people, but I'm here if you want to talk."

Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and cursed his stupid hormones for being so wild. Maybe he could blame it on the flames that licked the wood in the hearth, nearly spilling out onto the fluffy red carpet below.

"Why?" George's hand stopped at the forced sound from Harry. "Why are you so—"

Harry wasn't sure what he was getting at, but the words died on his tongue, and he couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore. It was quite possibly the end of the world, and if Harry concerned himself with what the Dursleys thought about his feelings, then he was honestly going mad.

"There's nothing to talk about, really," Harry said, his focus entirely on the fire.

George nodded, though the pensive look on his face betrayed his acceptance to drop the subject. Harry didn't want to deal with his emotions, not when things were finally looking up, even if only a little bit. Having the center of his confusion so close made Harry woozy and more than out of sorts.

Fred crashed into the space between them abruptly, jostling Harry out of his position and earning a dark look from George.

"You lot are dreadfully depressing. Take it easy chaps," Fred grinned, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and bringing them close. "Tell you what, I think we need a little something to cheer us up after everything."

Harry bounced again when Fred stood up and went over to the pile of luggage that must have arrived before they did. He seemed to be searching for it before making a tiny 'ah!' sound when he pulled out a long bright bottle. Harry wasn't stupid, it was alcohol of course, but surely they weren't going to start drinking?

"I call this, For Spritz and Giggles!"

Harry snorted, Fred was clearly crazy. He watched the redhead pop the cap before taking a large swig of the clear liquid. Fred grinned, a satisfied sigh escaping as he dropped back on the couch. The room was empty but the three and another group of kids off in the other corner.

"Here, try it," Fred held out the bottle to Harry who took it hesitantly.

"What is it?" Harry sniffed it, but there was no scent, it didn't smell like the bitter stuff his cousin liked to drink.

"It's a trade secret!" Fred chuckled with a wink. "Just trust me, it'll make you feel loads better."

Harry doubted that, but he took a small swig nonetheless. It was fruity, almost tangy with a hint of citrus on the back of his tongue lingering. It didn't taste like any form of alcohol he'd stolen from his aunt's stores. He passed the bottle back to Fred who took another gulp before giving it to George.

"You know I hate fruity stuff," George grumbled, still upset at the interruption from his brother.

"Oh come on Georgie, don't be so dull," Fred pushed the bottle to his face. "Your boyfriend didn't mind it."

Harry's head whipped toward Fred and gave a cry of denial.

"You two are ridiculous," the exasperation in Fred's voice was accented by a throw of his arms towards the sky. "If you're going to pussyfoot around each other than at least do it like regular teenagers and not look like someone killed your damned puppy."

Harry shook his head. Fred was such an outspoken person, he wasn't sure how to handle it. Though if he were frank with himself, he knew there was something there for George, but he was still too confused to question it more or act on it.

"Just ignore him, he's an idiot," George mumbled as Fred left the room for the dormitory. Harry noticed, curiously, that there was a tinge of red in George's cheeks as well. Maybe George felt something too.

Life wasn't extravagant around the castle. In fact, it was pretty mundane. There were short classes that taught a basic outlined version of subjects Harry was used to in school. This time, however, he didn't have to dumb himself down in case of overachieving Dudley's grades (a lesson which left him a week without dinner). Harry was able to pass the coursework with flying colors.

Things had become listless as if the outside world wasn't falling to pieces. Harry knew better though. He heard the whispers that passed from ear to ear, the way the government was still trying to cover things up, though it'd already spread across the entirety of the world.

Thankfully, they had shelter in the castle, especially with twenty-four-hour surveillance from soldiers stationed at every entrance on the grounds. It was awkward walking around sometimes with their stern faces staring forward, almost unblinking. Then there was Greyback.

It seemed like the man hadn't forgotten Harry and took this opportunity to show it. Whenever they passed by each other, Greyback would sniff the air and let loose a primal growl, eyes hard-set on the raven-haired boy. It unnerved George whenever he saw the man and Harry even more so.

Other than the crazed lunatic of a soldier, Harry could pretend that he was just a regular teenager again, behind the walls of a school that he could never leave. When it was put like that, it was hard not to feel sullen. Harry really enjoyed walking the grounds most of all. He found himself enjoying the smell of the sweet flowers down by the large lake, which he could swear was the home of a giant creature if the shadow that passed underneath a few times was anything to go by.

The days dragged on, and nothing of significance happened. That's when Harry began to feel uneasy. It was like everyone ignored the faint sound of gunshots ringing through the air every so often and the hollow growling when one walked too close to the border of the wall. The skies continued to grey overhead as Harry sat by the lake, undisturbed except for the soldier's feet who walked by every thirty minutes.

Another set of footsteps caused him to turn towards a visitor who he only spoke to in passing.

"Never took you for the nature type," the sophisticated voice said with a sniff, fitting of the blonde aristocratic air carried by its owner.

"Anything to get away from the stuffiness of the castle."

The Gryf's, who consisted of the Weasleys, Harry, and the rest of the group they arrived with, had taken to calling Hogwarts a castle, especially with the knowledge of it being built thousands of years prior.

"It sure does get a bit gloomy," Draco responded, almost like an afterthought. "Ron told me they found you."

The change in subject surprised Harry. Draco didn't talk much with anyone but Ron, whom Harry had quickly become close friends with. The trio would spend their days together outside of classes doing aimless activities to bide their time. Draco would spend most of the time keeping Ron as close to him as possible though.

"Well, George and Fred did," Harry grinned wryly at the memory. It seemed like forever ago now. "We had a bit of an… interesting meeting."

Draco gave a snort, of which Harry couldn't help but grin at coming from such a prim and proper boy like him. Draco relaxed, letting his tight demeanor go and sitting down to enjoy the grass underneath him.

"If you call being hunted and choked out interesting, you've got some great kinks Potter."

Harry blushed and willed himself to school his features against giving more kindle for the blonde to strike against. Draco was quick to find weak points when he could and tear you apart with them. It was easy to see him follow in his father's footsteps, who was a very well known politician in Europe.

"You're pretty chum with George though." That smirk thrown his way didn't make the blush fade any faster.

"He's a very nice fellow."

Draco laughed loudly at this, allowing himself to fall back into the grass. He wiped away fake tears as he looked up to Harry.

"Come on Harry, even I know that you two are bonkers for each other." Draco's arms flailed wildly from his lying position, which normally would have made Harry laugh if he wasn't so mortified. "Christ, seeing you two dance around each other this past month has been unbelievably dreadful!"

"It's not as bad as seeing you and Ron suck face at every second of the day!" Harry mumbled out, feeling dejected at his apparent affliction for George.

They'd gotten much more comfortable with each other, sometimes sitting dangerously close to cuddling on the couch in the common room, which didn't go unnoticed by its occupants. Dean, a dark-skinned boy Harry's age, had given Harry knowing smiles whenever he caught the boys together. Though Dean couldn't say much since his boyfriend Seamus, which he'd learned were both on the same train as they had been, were glued to the hip as well.

"You know, usually at the end of the world, people are a bit bolder and inclined to not hold back their feelings," Draco's voice was no longer teasing, his eyes boring into Harry's quizzically.

Harry didn't have much to say at that. His world wasn't really ending, in fact, it felt like it was on the cusp of just beginning. Even with the looming threat of death over their heads every day, no matter how many soldiers there were, Harry had never felt more alive. A faint gunshot could be heard overhead as yet another of those things came too close to the walls and Harry grimaced.

"Maybe someday I won't be so…"

"Afraid?" Draco filled in for him. "I was too. Especially with how the Weasleys and Malfoys got along. My father wasn't much of a sentimental man, so when I told him that I'd been dating Ron for a few months, he'd blown his top. He called me all sorts of names I'd never thought possible to spill from his mouth before. After that, we barely spoke a word to each other, and I stayed with Ron and his family most of the time. When the infection hit… I was so scared, and my father finally saw how much of an arse he was being and begged me to forgive him. We ended up here a few weeks before you lot showed up and I'd never been happier. Thank you, by the way, I heard what you did for those three and…"

Draco trailed off, his voice nearly breaking at the end. Harry gave him a small smile and a nod, thankful that he didn't get too teary-eyed, making the situation more awkward than it was.

"Anyway, I heard they've got a crew going to the towns just down the way, they're looking for some extra hands to bring supplies."

"Do they not have enough soldiers to do so?" Harry found it hard to believe that all their extra hands would be occupied, or that a delivery crew wasn't warranted between places.

"Well, the soldiers are here to stay for the women and children, they're looking towards the younger men," Draco made a point to roll his eyes. "Meaning they are looking towards us to help out since they're losing a few soldiers to head towards different areas where more people need help. I think I heard a few soldiers saying something about building new operations around the borders, so more people are able to cross it more safely."

Harry wasn't sure where Draco was getting all this information, though he suspected Draco' father would be the first to know since he was so high up on the political bracket. It was a bit curious that they'd only now decided to try recruiting their numbers in the school for their supplies.

"I think they've realized that no matter how important your name is, at this point in time with everything going on, they need all the help they can get." Draco sat up and sighed.

"I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen soon," Harry breathed out, finally voicing his fear. "Like, there's this kind of cloud hanging over the soldiers and the older people at the staff table."

Draco couldn't say he didn't notice it either. The past few days it seemed like the teachers had grown a bit troubled, some of them opting to let the class read out of their books without any purpose. It's almost like they didn't have a reason to be there anymore. Though no one seemed to mention it, the soldiers had also grown more restless, looking over their shoulders more often than not and that alone shifted the atmosphere around the castle.

"Maybe we'll just have to look after ourselves then. We can't rely on the government and their military to keep us safe forever… If things keep going the way they are, I don't expect there to be much of a government left."

It was a scary thought and one that haunted Harry as they climbed their way back to the castle, weary of the soldier's eyes on them as they did so.

* * *

Celesse: Thanks so much for reviewing, holy hecking- Your comment was so nice and I love zombies as well! I've always wished there were more AUs in the fandom and with a spicy mix of some romance in there, so I'm just basically fulfilling my own stupid fantasies, haha! Thank you again, I appreciate it!


End file.
